


It's Alright

by faked_my_death



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bisexual Steve Rogers, Captain America: The First Avenger, Established Relationship, Gay Bucky Barnes, Jealous Bucky Barnes, Jealous Steve Rogers, M/M, Mild Language, Mild Smut, Period-Typical Homophobia, Post-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 07:32:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19389424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faked_my_death/pseuds/faked_my_death
Summary: (USE OF HOMOPHOBIC SLURS)Bucky is introduced to no one other than Howard Stark who takes interest in him, much to Steve's disliking. This meeting forces them to take a step back and look at where they are in their relationships.





	It's Alright

**Author's Note:**

> As stated in the summary, homophobic slurs are used.

In the busyness of the office filled of key players in the war, Bucky, Steve and Peggy walk through it all down to the office of one Howard Stark. His secretary lets them in and they find in hunched over his piles of papers on his desk. 

“Ah, it's America's favorite boy!” He says smiling up at the three. 

“Howard,” Steve nods a greeting to him. 

“And Ms. Carter, still waiting on that fondue,” he casts a quick wink at her and she ignores it. 

“This is Sargent James Barnes,” she says and Bucky offers his hand. 

“Call me Bucky.”

“Pleasure,” Howard says leaning forward as he shakes his hand. “What can I do for you, James,” he says leaning back casually.

Bucky is left stunned for a moment as he stares at him with his head tilted. 

“We're looking for armor and weapons that can be best fitted to Sargent Barnes abilities. Captain Rogers is building a group of men for special mission and we may need each man to be fitted. Sargent Barnes is his right hand man,” she explains to him.

“You're his right hand,” Howard says as he looks him up and down. “Very well, I think that I might be able to pull something together. Why don't you meet me tonight so we can talk more about it.” 

“Y-yeah,” Bucky agrees and Steve looks at him, lips separated ready to protest. 

“Alrighty then. I'll be waiting.” Steve continues to stare at him as Peggy looks around at the three men, thinking. 

“Wonderful,” she breaks through the tension. “I'm sure that you have other important business to attend to. We better get going.”

“Thanks a lot, Howard,” Steve says ready to leave. 

“I'll see you tonight then?” Howard continues to ignore him as he shakes Bucky's hand again.  
“Of course,” Bucky grins as their hands linger together.

“Well, that was... nice of Mr. Stark,” Peggy says as the three exit the office and start down the hall. 

“Yeah, that was... nice of him,” Steve shots a look at Bucky. 

“It might take a while,” he looks at Steve, “don't wait up for dinner.”

Peggy stares up at the two men before looking down. “Alright boy,” she gets their attention, “I have other matters to attend to.” She takes off down the hall with her black heels clicking on the tile. 

The ride back to their temporary place is short, but filled with tension. They get out and walk to through the building to their apartment that is being provided for them before they go back into combat. Bucky notices that there is much more luxury in war when you're fighting alongside Captain America.

“Are you upset with me?” Bucky asks leaning against the door frame. He also noticed the way Steve pushed through the door straight to the kitchen. 

“Yeah, Buck. I kind of am,” Steve says setting down his glass of water.

“Why?”

“You know why.”

“No, I don't.” He pushes himself off of the door frame. “For all I am concerned I am going to a business meeting,” Steve scoffs.

“And what is going to happen at this 'business meeting?'” he asks. 

“Don't worry, you still have Ms. Carter to fondue with.”

“You leave her out of this,” Steve points at him. 

“How do I leave her out of this?” Bucky pushes his finger away. “You know what this is about and you know that she is a part of this.” 

“Well, I'm sorry that I found a girl,” he says and Bucky jaw drops.  
“Fuck you, Steve Rogers,” he points at him as he shakes his head. 

“Yeah, and you wish you could.” Bucky scoffs as he storms out of the kitchen and to his bedroom, slamming the door behind him.

Later that night, Bucky makes his way through the less dense office with ease. He greets Howard's secretary who informs him that Howard is waiting for him in the lab. He thanks her and continues to the lab. 

“Ah, yes, James,” Howard greets him. “I did some digging and I think I found somethings that would be interesting.” He says as he references his notes. 

He invites him to hover a table together as they discuss weapons and materials that can be ready for him before they ship out. Howard presents each idea with such vigor that Bucky just can't say no. 

“As you see, this would be most suited for long range,” his voice tapers off and Bucky looks up at him. “I'm sorry, but have we met before?”

“I don't think so, I'm just from Brooklyn.”

“Why don't you tell me a little about yourself,” he offers, crossing his arms and tilting his head. Bucky leans back against the table looking at him. 

“I grew up in Brooklyn with three siblings and Steve. We met in grade school-”

“I don't want to hear about Steve Rogers and certainly not Captain America. I just want to hear about James Barnes. What's a man like you doing in a place like this?” Bucky looks at him, struggling to find words. “And, by God, has any one ever told you that you have magnificent eyes?”

Bucky looks up at him pushing pushing himself off of the table and grabbing him by the suspenders. He pushes him to the nearest wall as they kiss. Bucky ignores the heavy feeling in his chest and kisses his neck. Howard runs his hand down his back until he reaches his rear.

“Sargent Barnes, what would you say if we took this someplace else?” he whispers into his ear. 

“Let's go,” he ignores the feeling in his gut.  
They make it outside and to the car waiting outside. Howard tells his personal driver where to go and to not mind the backseat. They sit in the back of the dark car as Howard places a hand on his thigh and kisses his neck. He tries to enjoy it, but it feels wrong. 

“I don't think I can do this,” Bucky blurts out. Howard backs off of him with a scoff. 

“What? Too afraid of being a queer?” When Bucky doesn't answer he laughs. “Of course not! I knew it. It's about him, isn't it?” He leans forward and redirects the driver before putting his attention back on him. “He isn't yours. Even if he was before, he isn't now. She has him and it's best to understand that now,” he shakes his head. “It's actually kind of sad that you can't accept that fact that's better for him. You can't have a sweetheart in war especially if you're fighting with 'em.” Bucky doesn't answer, he keeps his eyes outside of the car. “Listen, when you decide that he isn't worth it, you know where to find me.” The car stops, “goodnight, Sargent Barnes.” 

He steps out of the car with his head spinning as it drives off. He is left standing in front of the apartment building feeling sick. Each dreadful step makes him more and more tired until he is staring at the door. He walks inside and sees Steve sitting on the sofa, sketching in his book. 

“Buck,” Steve starts as he tosses the book aside, but is interrupted with he drops to the floor and buries his head in his lap. “Bucky?” he asks as he looks down at the brunet. 

“I can't do it, Steve, I can't give you want you want,” he can tell by his muffled voice that he is crying. “I'm a queer,” he says looking up at Steve. He joins him on the floor and sets a hand on his shoulder. “I can't find a nice dame like Peggy. I can't because I'm a fairy and I'm in love with you.” Steve pulls him into a hug. 

“Buck, I-I love you too.”

“Don't. You don't have to do that,” he pulls away from him. “You don't deserve this. Living in fear everyday of your life like we did back in Brooklyn. You deserve to get married and to hold hands in public and to live life.”

“You do too.” 

“Not if I am ruining yours. I'm not worth it, Steve.” Steve doesn't know what to do. So he kisses him. He kisses him through tears and sadness. He kisses him like it's the first time. He kisses him like it's the last because, for all they know, it is.  
“Stay with me, Bucky,” Steve says pulling away as he rest his forehead against his. “Stay by my side no matter what and we can figure out the rest later.” Bucky nods as he kisses his forehead. “Let's go to bed,” he says and they stand up off of the floor. 

They walk into Steve's room and change into pajamas before lying down. They lie down like the way they used to when the winter nights got cold. Bucky holding Steve giving him everything. He kisses the back of his neck so lightly that the other isn't sure if it actually happened. They hold each other as they watch it get darker and darker outside. 

“You don't have to love me back,” Bucky whispers. “It's alright that you love her. Maybe you can love both, but I want you to know that it's alright.” 

Steve pulls their laced together hands up and kisses the back of of Bucky's. 

“I'll love you 'til the end of the line.”

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, kind of headcanon Howard Stark as gay or bi.... sorry.


End file.
